


dont panic

by richurro



Series: 500 [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, alternative universe, josh is sweet but when is he not, joshler - Freeform, less than 500 words, tyler gets lost in a maze bc he dummy, uhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richurro/pseuds/richurro
Summary: prompt: write about getting lost





	dont panic

**Author's Note:**

> 04.07-08.19

The crunch of dead leaves under the soles of his shoes worries Tyler even further as he strides blindly around another corner. His breath catches in his throat instantly. Dead end.

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek and looks up to the sky, trying not to let any tears slip. He’s been searching aimlessly for the opening of this stupid hedge maze for what must’ve been hours. He lets his head drop, eyes blurrily searching the ground as if he’d find an answer between the extensive amount of weeds licking at his shoes.

He tries to relax, taking deep breaths to slow his heartbeat. Once it was steady and he could finally breathe without wheezing, he lets his mind drift back to before he entered this damn maze.

“ _There’s an opening in the middle,” Josh informs, smiling with squinted eyes. He takes Tyler’s hands in his, pecking feather light kisses onto Tyler’s calloused fingers. He places Tyler’s palm flat on one of the hedge walls and says, “If you get lost, don’t move it, keep walking,”_

_Tyler smiles back in confusion. “Uh, okay.” He shrugs nonchalantly._

_Josh leans forward and kisses his lips. “Great. Find me.” He challenges before running off into the maze, leaving a shocked Tyler in his wake._

_“…Son of a bitch.”_

Tyler blinks once _._ Twice _._

_“If you get lost, don’t move it, keep walking,”_

He pauses, all fresh out of tears. “Oh,” he whispers simply. So that’s where he went wrong. He had forgotten about what Josh told him the minute he stepped inside and panicked, rounding corners thoughtlessly without stopping.

“Dummy,” Tyler scowls at himself as he places a hand on the rough hedge. He paces himself this time, walking slowly as his fingers rake across the small branches and leaves.He walks and walks and walks; after about twenty minutes, he finally reaches the opening.

There’s a elegant fountain in the center, white and pristine, water shooting out from what appeared to be carefully sculpted flowers. Tyler glares when Josh leaps from where he sat, rushing over and crushing him with a hug.

“Oh my god, what took you so long?! You were in there for like an hour, I was so worried!” He exclaims, hugging Tyler as if his life depended on it. Tyler hugs him back just as tight, grumbling into Josh’s neck. “What was that?”

“I said, you dumb spork, you freaking left me for dead,” Tyler pouts, still glaring at his boyfriend. Josh bursts into a fit of giggles and Tyler can't help but roll his eyes.

“Ha ha, yeah, laugh it up,”

“I told you what to do if you got lost!”

Tyler scrunches his nose. “I panicked.” He admits. Josh laughs again and places a sloppy kiss on his temple before letting go.

“You could’ve called me,” Josh tells him.

Tyler blinks. “Crap,” he groans, gently face palming himself, “I’m so…dumb?”

Josh smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ha


End file.
